Forever Alone
by Irlynn
Summary: Kikyou, the person who saved you fom certain death, and took you into her care. That's the life of Chronicle (or Chroni for shortNatsumi's her real name though), she tells of her miserable and dark life and Kikyou's kindness towards her.
1. All Alone in Life

All Alone...?  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Kikyo, Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha....etc...but I do own Chroni(Natsumi-in chapter six)  
  
A/N:I know that this is really confusing to follow, because I told you more in the summary than in the story.  
  
"Death"  
  
Chroni sat on the grass, thinking of her past. She had come a long way since she was a small child.  
  
Since the day her parents died.....  
  
flashback  
  
Chroni:mommy!!!daddy!!!!!!!where are you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chroni ran through the smoke-filled house. She was searching, searching for her parents. Earlier that day, a storm was stirring, and thunder struck the house, causing a huge fire to start. The house was burning down, and fast!!  
  
Chroni:mommy!!!daddy!!!!cough coughhelp me!!!!mommy!!!daddy!!!!where did you guys go??  
  
Chroni ran out of the house, turned around and saw the house burning down. Her parents were nowhere in sight. Tears started to fill her eyes as she watched the house, burning to ashes.  
  
Chroni:mommy....daddy....sniff sniff  
  
Chroni wandered around the provinces for days on end, finally, reaching the village where Kikyou lived. That's where she is now....  
  
end of flashback  
  
Chroni, now 15 years old, sat beside a waterfall, thinking of everything that's happened to her.  
  
this is even more screwed than the other one.....  
  
OK everyone,my other story has been deleted due to the fact it's got too much grammatical errors. 


	2. I Promise

"I Promise"  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own Inu-nii chan...or the rest of the gang.....blah blah blah....  
  
"I Promise"  
  
Chroni:you have to promise you won't tell!!!  
  
Inuyasha:alright....I promise i won't tell anyoe your secret.....Chroni.  
  
Chroni:gaspthinking...what....his voice...it sounds so familiar......where have i heard it...?  
  
Inuyasha:hey....you alright?  
  
Chroni:....yah...whatever....  
  
Inuyasha leaves Chroni alone, by the waterfall.  
  
Chroni, now thinking about Inuyasha's voice and how familiar it sounds, didn't notice Kikyo coming towards her.  
  
Kikyo:Chroni...are you alright?you're not hurt are you?  
  
Chroni:thinkingthat voice...why...why does it bring back that memory...when my parents died...?why....why am i remembering this now....?  
  
Kikyo:Chroni....are you alright....?  
  
Chroni:huh...?Kikyo!!!  
  
Kikyo:what's wrong Chroni?did you catch a cold?are you not feeling well?  
  
Chroni:uhh...no...im fine...really...  
  
Kikyo:are you sure?because you look awfully pale...  
  
Chroni:really...i feel fine...  
  
Kikyo:let me see  
  
Kikyo feels Chroni's forehead for a temperature.  
  
Kikyo:Chroni!!!!you're sick!!!!you have a very high fever!!!!We have to get you vack to the village fast!!!  
  
Chroni:it's ok...im alright...see?tries standing up but falls  
  
Chroni fainted from exhaustion from using her powers and energy too much. Kikyo called Inuyasha to take Chroni back to the village for her.  
  
Back at the village Chroni was treated with the special herbs to make her fever go down.  
  
Chroni:groansuhh.....  
  
Kikyo:get some rest Chroni.....you'll get better faster that way...  
  
Chroni:....i don't want to live...i want to die....  
  
Kikyo:don't say such things Chroni!!!!  
  
Chroni:i should have died that day.....that day when my parents died....but someone saved me. I wasn't able to thank that person, but now, it would be better if i'd just die.....im just being a burden to you Kikyo, and to the villagers. Im always getting sick, and you always treat me, watching over me day and night.  
  
Kikyo:it's because you're just like a sister to me....i don't want you to die.  
  
Chroni:but it's better to have me die, or just leave this place....it's my fault that more and more demons are appearing here....  
  
Kikyo:no it's not!!!!all they demons want is the Jewel of Four Souls!!!!it's not your fault!!!!!  
  
Chroni:but it is....if it weren't for the creation of the Shikon no Tama in the first place,you would be a normal person, leading a normal life. Not having to fight demons all day.....it's all because of me....  
  
Kikyo:what are you talking about?You weren't the one who created the Shikon Jewel....  
  
Chroni:that isn't entirely true....i had wished for the existence of the jewel. It was to be used as a testing material. To see whether the person, demon, creature or anyone who got their hands on the jewel, would use it for good. When the jewel is used for evil ambitions, the jewel will continue to exist, but if someone used it for good, the jewel will disappear.  
  
Kikyo:but whtat does this have to do with you?  
  
Chroni:i just told you. I wished for the exixtence of the Jewel. My wish came true, but as it was used for evil over and over and over again, i sealed it away. Into the body of a great priestess, Midoriko. But the day she died, the jewel shot out of her body, her soul and the soul of a great demonno trapped within it; ever fighting for good or evil. It's a never ending fight, for none of them has ever won. Only when the person's heart is truly pure and the jewel is used for good, the jewel will disappear, otherwise, it will continue to exist.  
  
Kikyo:But how did you know all of this?  
  
Chroni:I created the Jewel. It was fine until more and more evil was put into the jewel. The jewel should have been destroyed when Midoriko died, but she used her powers to seal the souls into the jewel. Now whoever possesses the jewel is cursed to lead an unhappy life. I feel so bad about this...i was the one who started it, and i can't stop it.  
  
Kikyo:i promise i'll keep the jewel safe from the demons.  
  
Chroni:i wish that you'd be able to...but it is already written that someone else will....i'm sorry. Please, give the jewel to me after your death!!!!i want to destroy it as soon as possible.  
  
Kikyo:why not now?  
  
Chroni:the only way the jewel can be destroyed is when it is completely purified and the one who completely purifies it must be sure the former guardian of the jewel has died.  
  
Kikyo:...so you mean i would have to die?  
  
Chroni:yes...but not for a while....you will die at the hands of someone who you will care for when you find him completely wounded. He will be disguised as the person you love dearly....please remember your promise....  
  
Kikyo:i will....imouto-san  
  
Chroni now drifts off to sleep. Kikyo watches her drift off to sleep.  
  
Kikyo:she's such a sweet girl and to think i suffered from hardships....then Chroni's hardships would be suffered in Hell. I never knew she went through so much.  
  
Somewhere in a tree  
  
Inuyasha:she's one tough girl. She can take care of herself, that Chroni. Funny how she reminds me of someone......  
  
...........i think this is enough for now......... 


	3. Secrets

"Kikyo"  
  
Disclaimer:i noe i dont em.......but i own Chroni....she's from another stori im writin...no...it's a comic.....well...its both...well...shes from Chronicle Wars...another one of my stories...its written somewhere in one of my notebooks .....all my notebooks are ued for stories..so i dont know where it is...  
  
Kikyo  
  
Chroni sat by the waterfall, thinking of her past.  
  
Chroni:thinkinga lot has happened to me since i've wandered here. Years have passed too, i learned new things and learned how to use my powers(she is a miko). Every night, when i sleep, i hve the same dream over and over again. I always see this dark figure, i feel i know this person, but i cant remember........  
  
Kikyo suddenly interupts Chroni's thoughts as she found her sitting by a waterfall.  
  
Kikyo:Chroni!!!have you found the herbs yet?  
  
Chroni:snaps back to reality..huh?yah!!!  
  
Kikyo:well, hurry up!!!Hoshi-san needs the herbs for her swollen ankle. (hoshi=star)  
  
Chroni:hai!!!coming...  
  
Chroni picked up the herbs and ran to where Kikyo was standing with the other herbs.  
  
Chroni:thinkingKikyo....She was the one who took me in. I was found, wandering around the forest, near death from starvation and exhaustion from all my wandering. She took me back to her village and nursed me back to health. I am grateful to her, she has done so much for me. She taught me how to use my miko powers, how to recognize different herbs and let me stay with herand her sister, Kaede, in their hut. I wonder if can if I can ever repay her kindness towards me...Kikyo, she looks so pretty, unlike me...she has smooth, long, raven black hair, brown piercing, yet gentle eyes and her soul is so pure; the Pure Maiden, that's what she's called.  
  
Kikyo breaks through Chroni's thoughts again.  
  
Kikyo:Chroni!!!hurry up!!!we need to apply the herbs to Hoshi-san's ankle before the swelling gets worse!!  
  
Chroni:im coming!!!thinkingshe's really serious when someone is in trouble, she'd go and help anyone that needs her help.  
  
Chroni runs back to the village and watched as Kikyo applied the herb paste to Hoshi-san's ankle. Kikyo leaves the hut with Chroni following her.  
  
Chroni goes back to Kikyo's hut to put the herbs away then runs off into he forest again. Chroni went back to the waterfall and sat there, thinking, trying to figure out her past. It was all a blur to her.  
  
Kikyo's voice suddenly cuts through her thinking.  
  
Kikyo:leave the jewel alone Inuyasha!!!!!!!  
  
Chroni ran towards Kikyo's voice.  
  
Chroni:Kikyo!!Whats wrong?  
  
Kikyo:stay back Chroni!!Inuyasha is a demon and i dont want you to get hurt.  
  
Chroni:demon......?giggleyou mean HALF- demon..?  
  
Inuyasha:oooohhh....will you shut up you little brat?  
  
Chroni:screamsaaahhhhhhh!!!  
  
Chroni was grabbed by a huge demon between its teeth. Blood gushed out of her as she treid geting out.  
  
Kikyo:no!!!!Choni!!!stay still!!!  
  
Inuyasha:she's a goner. So dont waste your breath on her.  
  
Chroni:ugnh...Kikyo...get out of here...i'll take care of this myself...smile  
  
Kikyo:but.....  
  
Chroni:sternlyNOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo was grabbed by Inuyasha. He carried her away from the demon and Chroni.  
  
Kikyo:nooooooooooo!!!!!Chroni!!!tears falling  
  
Chroni was still struggling wih the demon.  
  
Chroni:....ugnh....die!!!!!!!!  
  
Chroni's miko powers created a protective aura around her and blasted the demon.........  
  
Back where Kikyo was  
  
Kikyo:crying....Chroni......she shouldnt have been involved...  
  
Inuyasha:feh...her fault for being so nosy  
  
Chroni walks to where Kikyo was crying.  
  
Chroni:why are you crying?  
  
Kikyo:...gasp...Chroni!!!  
  
Chroni:i told i was gonna take care of the demon...  
  
Inuyasha:...hey brat!!!staring at Chroni unbelievingly  
  
Chroni:...wat?  
  
Inuyasha:wat happened to your wounds?  
  
Chroni:thinkingcrap.....i forgot them....  
  
Kikyo:....where did your wounds go....?  
  
Chroni:they.....they already healed.....  
  
Chroni runs away, back to the waterfall. Kikyo starts after her, but Inuyasha stops her.  
  
Inuyasha:i'll go after her..its very unlikely she'll tell you the truth. And i asked her about her wounds disappearing first.......  
  
Kikyo:...fine...but if you hurt a hair on her head then you die!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:feh.  
  
Inuyasha runs to the waterfall, following Chroni's scent.  
  
Inuyasha:hey kid!!!  
  
Chroni:......  
  
Inuyasha:hey!!!im talking to you!!!i mean, whats with you?  
  
Chroni:leave me alone....  
  
Inuyasha:wa-t?answer my question kid!!!  
  
Chroni:leave me alone!!!!her eyes suddenly turns all demon like and fangs and claws appeared on hershe grabbed Inuyasha's neck, squeezing it  
  
Inuyasha:gasping for breathok....i get it....  
  
Chroni lets go of Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Chroni:you're only half demon right?  
  
Inuyasha:feh.  
  
Chroni:well...im just like you....im part demon.....  
  
Inuyasha:and Kikyo didnt notice!!!  
  
Chroni:no......she cant tell because of my miko powers forming an aura around me.....  
  
Inuyasha:no wonder i didnt notice it either........  
  
Chroni:promise you wont tell anyone about this!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:...ah!!!......what if i do!!!!!  
  
Chroni:then you can just die here!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:you cant kill me!!!you're only part demon!!!!im half demon.....  
  
Chroni:...no.....im full demon......just under a spell...  
  
Inuyasha:.....ugh.......  
  
Chroni:promise you wont tell...?  
  
Inuaysha:...uh...................................  
  
hmmmmm....will INuyasha keep a secret???Chroni's a demon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?! Well.....she's a demon...in Chronicle Wars too.......plz plz plz R&R!!! 


	4. Never Again

"Never Again!!"  
  
Disclaimer:wahhh!!!!!!i dont own Inu nii-chan or anyone from Inuyasha!!!!!!i only own me weird characters!!!!!!  
  
"Never Again!!"  
  
Chroni was practicing her archery skills in the forest, alone. She was always alone when she practiced. She didnt want anyone to her when she practiced, but she didnt know that someone was watching her today.....  
  
Chroni is about to shoot another arrow at the target, when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She instinctively shot an arrow into the bushes, not to kill the intruder, but to scare him.  
  
Chroni:shoots arrow....who's there?  
  
The arrow flew into the bushes and onto the ground with a huge thud. Someone stands up, but Chroni still couldn't tell who it was. The person was standing in the shadows...  
  
Chroni:sniffs air.......Inuyasha....?  
  
Inuyasha:darn!!!!you found out!!!  
  
Inuyasha walks out of the bushes with a grin.  
  
Chroni:what are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha:just chill...k?anyways...i want to ask you a favor...  
  
Chroni:a favor....?what kind...?  
  
Inuyasha:well....ummmmstarts blushing...umm...can you give this to Kikyo..?  
  
Chroni looks at the small package that Inuyasha held out. She smelled something really familiar about it...something....she knew she'd smelt it before....but where?  
  
Chroni:sure....i'll take it to her for you. Should i tell her it's from you?  
  
Inuyasha:...uh.......  
  
Chroni:i'll tell her....  
  
Inuyasha:thanks a lot.  
  
Chroni:no problem. Just dont creep up behind me, i might just kill you someday....  
  
But Inuyasha was long gone.  
  
Chroni:oh well...he might as well just die the next time he sneaks up behind me....  
  
Chroni was about to start practcing again when a demon started attacking her from behind. When she finally realized she was being attacked, it was too late. Chroni got hit, but shot the arrow and killed the demon. She got up, but she was so weak from losing blood and energy, she just fainted there.  
  
Kikyo was in the village tending the wounded people, when she sensed something. She quickly got her arrows and started off in the direction of the forest. She ran to where Chroni fainted, blood was splattered eveywhere. Chroni's limp body was surrounded by a pool of blood, and in her hand was the small package Inuyasha asked her to give Kikyo. When Kikyo saw Chroni laying in the pool of blood she froze, not believing what she saw. She ran over to Chroni, picked her up and brought her back to the village to tend to her wounds.  
  
few days later  
  
Chroni woke up to thesun shining in her face.  
  
Chroni:where am i....?Kikyo's hut.....what happened....i remember now......i fainted....  
  
Chroni got out bed, changed and walked out the hut. Villagers who saw her asked if she was feeling well and that she should stay in bed.  
  
Chroni started towards the forest, to where she usually trained. The blood from a few days before was still there, all wet. Chroni was just looking at the blood when she suddenly saw a part of her past that she'd never seen in her dreams before. It was a young man, no a demon! He was standing there, looking straight at her. He looked kind of like Inuyasha, but it wasn't him. Chroni just suddenly remembered, she still had to give the package to Kikyo. She ran back to the village, found Kikyo, gave her the package and ran back to the forest.  
  
Chroni started training, even harder than before. She wasn't about to be caught off guard ever again. Chroni suddenly remembers something....  
  
Chroni:thinkingthat man....i remember now.....he was the one trying to save me from the fire. He saw me standing, and came to take me to safety, but i ran away. I'm so sorry.....I won't ever make the same mistake twice....and i dont ever want to see my past again, never again!!!!  
  
Chroni started her vigorous training. It was night time, Chroni was still in the forest, resting. She was lying on the cool grass, looking up at the star-filled sky, wondering about her past. Why does it eem so long ago? She couldn't remember much, and she felt as if she's lived for hundreds of years already........she is a demon after all....  
  
weird........plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!i feel so sad..... 


	5. Pain

"Pain"  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own anyone but chroni!!  
  
A/N:i finally updated!!!!!!  
  
"Pain"  
  
Chroni sat beside the waterfall, in deep thought. Thinking of everything, even things she did not want to think about. Things that hurt her and things that made her how she is now. A light breeze blows her hair back from her face and reveals the scar on her neck; a dark, red line. She touches the scar on her neck, remembering how she even got the scar in the first place. It was a long time ago when she was still a young girl, or so it seems; she was wandering around in the woods when she was attacked by a demon looking for something to eat.  
  
It all started when her mother told her to go out to get something from the edge of the forest. She had gotten what her mother had asked for, but she was so curious about what was in the forest that she disobeyed her parents' orders to never go into the forest without protection. She walked a bit of a ways into the forest and found herself lost; she turned this way and that and couldn't see where she had come from into the forest. She panicked and started running around in the forest trying to find a way out, but couldn't. She just stood where she was and started to cry when a huge shadow loomed over her. It was a demon!! The demon used his claws and started to swipe at Chroni, but she saw him and ducked just in time. She started to run away from the demon, until she was backed into a corner. She had to use her arrows to defend herself now. She took her bow and an arrow and shot it at the demon. As soon as the arrow was shot, a bright light encircled the arrow; the demon was killed when the arrow struck. But she was also hurt when the demon swiped at her, leaving a scar on her neck.  
  
Chroni sighed as she remembered that incident. Then she thought, of when she was found and brought to Kikyo's village.  
  
Chroni: Hmmm...is Chroni really my name? Or is it just a name I made up when I couldn't remember my real name?  
  
Flashback  
  
Chroni stood there in a palace garden, a young boy, with his face in the shadows was there playing with her. The two of them were having fun...  
  
Chroni was thinking, 'Who is that guy? I know that I know him, but I don't remember who he is.'  
  
The young boy starts to walk towards her, and suddenly, she remembered who the young boy was...It was Sesshoumaru!! 


	6. That Fateful Day

"That Fateful Day..."  
  
Disclaimer :lalalalala...I cant hear you....lalalala......oh....ok fine.........I dont own the characters from Inuyasha...ms. Rumiko Takahashi does...blah blah blah....and I get to own Chroni!!!!!YAY!!!!  
  
A/N: Im gonna take a long time til the next chappie gets written down.  
  
"That Fateful Day..."  
  
Chroni just stood there as the realization hit her. It was Sesshoumaru who saved her that day her house burned down, it was him who had taken care of her ever since she was born. And yet, she ran away from him, in search of her parents. Well, it was expected from a young girl like her; she was really confused and scared, so who can blame her for running off? No one else was there for her when the house burned down, everyone, but Sesshoumaru had left in a panic. Chroni felt ashamed of treating Sesshoumaru like that when he had taken care of her for years, always there for her, like an elder brother, or a father. Chroni started thinking of that day, and she could have changed it......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Chroni ran towards the burning house calling out for her parents, "MOMMY!!DADDY!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS???" She ran towards the firey house, but was stopped by someone; she struggled against the person, trying to get to the house. Chroni finally got loose and ran towards the door. As soon as she got to the door, though, the burning wood started falling towards her, Chroni stood there, frightened, not able to move, not even a little bit. That's when Sesshoumaru came sprinting towards her and grabbed her out of safety, before the burning hunk of wood came falling down a second after. Chroni was still unmoving, still terrified at the thought of almost being killed. Suddenly, she ran towards the forest, tears streaming from her eyes and leaving Sesshoumaru behind with a surprised look on his face. Chroni looked back one last time at the house, and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of it, watching her run towards the forest.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Chroni came back to the present, thinking of why she had ran away that time. Her thoughts were cut when she heard a rustling noise behind her. She lashed out with a long wooden pole, hitting the creature behind her. She turned around and saw she'd hit some imp with a staff with two heads upon it. "Oops, sorry," she apologized, "I thought you were this annoying half- breed demon i know." The imp got up, "No need to worry," he picks up the staff, "AH, you say you know of a half-breed do you now?"  
  
"Yes," answered Chroni, "His name's Inuyasha."  
  
"So he is here," murmured the imp, "Well, can you tell me where he is?"  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know where he is, as of now...."  
  
Chroni said.  
  
The imp thanked her saying, "Well, if you do see him, tell him that , I, Jaken , Lord Sesshoumaru's servant---"The imp was cut off as Chroni suddenly started.  
  
"Did you just mention Sesshoumaru?" she inquired.  
  
"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you, missy," corrected Jaken.  
  
Suddenly there was another rustle behind Jaken and standing there was a young man with white hair. "Is there a problem Jaken?" he asked. The imp started, "AH...No milord. I was just asking this young mortal of your brother's whereabouts."  
  
Chroni stared at young man intently, trying to remember something. "What is it?" asked the young man as he saw that Chroni was staring quite intently at him. Chroni was surprised, she didn't know she had been staring at him that intently ,"Ummm...Sesshoumaru....? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Sesshoumaru. What do you want girl?" he answered. Chroni smiled and tears started in her eyes as she got up. She ran towards Sesshoumaru gave him a big hug, crying into his chest and kept repeating the same phrase over and over again at the same time. "I'm sorry.......I'm sorry........" she kept crying. Sesshoumaru was stunned for a second, but as he got a closer look at the young girl, he recognized her. It was the girl he saved over ten years ago. "Natsumi....." he breathed. Chroni was confused, "Is that my name...?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sesshouamaru, "Natsumi, the summer fruit, my younger sister."  
  
Jaken was in shock, he was rude to his lord's sister. "Milord, you know this girl?"  
  
"Yes, she is my sister, at least she's better than that half-breed brother, Inuyasha."  
  
Chroni, now Natsumi, was surprised, Inuyasha is her brother.....?" Sesshoumaru....is Inuyasha my half-brother, becuz he's only half demon."(getting lazi)  
  
"Yes, he had a different mother than us, and I would think she must have been the cause of our father's death."  
  
"Didn't father die in that fire?"  
  
"No, that was your, our, foster father who died in the fire. Our real father wanted me to protect you until you were ready to go off into the world on your own."  
  
"I'd rather stay with nii-chan(brother) at least I'll finally have the chance to see the world and get to know nii-chan more. Inuyasha is really annoying, he tries sneaking up on people all the time, especially me, cuz he thinks Im the most vulnerable person in the village. And here he comes now, trying to sneak up on me again."She lashed out with her pole again, but missed Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped into the clearing and was about to say something to Natsumi, when he saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You....," he hissed with pure hatred in his voice.  
  
Can anyone review my story...plz? Pretty plz? And I don't have anyone proof- reading my story for me or anything. Can someone help me with that? If you're interested, just e-mail me KitsuneYuukihotmail.com. I'm just saving you people time so you won't have to go and look for my address. So now I'll try harder with doing the corrections myself. Thank you for all the people who reviewed my humble little story. 


End file.
